


No Shame in Being Unique

by LittleChungus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Autopaizuri, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Koizumi Hanayo, Futanari Matsuura Kanan, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi Cock, also tags are hard, the diving shop is conveniently empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleChungus/pseuds/LittleChungus
Summary: In an effort to help out an anxious Hanayo, Kanan ropes her into a different kind of exercise.





	No Shame in Being Unique

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first erofic, so pardon the lack of quality. Any comments on what was good or what to improve would be appreciated.

"Koizumi-san, keep the pace going," Kanan shouts, "We're nearly there!"  
Hanayo was on the verge of collapse, breathing heavily as she desperately tried to catch up to the blue-haired beauty. Of course, it doesn't help that she ate a rice ball just before the two began their run. "I-I'm trying, Kanan-chan!" she calls back in bated breath.  
Since it was summer vacation, Hanayo had extra time on her hands, and she wanted to spend it shaving off extra pounds before her next big performance with μ's. With Umi and Eli being extra busy, Hanayo needed someone to help her stay in shape. That's when she got the idea to get in contact with Kanan Matsuura, a member of an idol group called Aqours. Kanan being an expert in diving and general fitness, Hanayo thought it would be good for her to schedule a training session together. Thankfully Kanan was off today, so she had time to help Hanayo out.  
"And finish!" Kanan sighs, slowing herself down to a halt. Hanayo nearly bumped into her due to how sudden it was.  
The two managed to arrive at Kanan's diving shop. Kanan guided Hanayo to a nearby table and ran back to fetch some water while they basked in the rays of a shining sun. Hanayo took a sip from the glass and looked back at Kanan.  
"For you to run that far without so much as breaking a sweat, you must be inhuman!" Hanayo exclaimed.  
"Nah," Kanan casually responds, "I'm just used to these sessions. Being a diver, its important to be flexible and in shape."  
"Is everyone in Aqours this athletic?"  
Kanan couldn't help but giggle. "The first years are still getting used to the regiments, but I'll get them caught up soon enough."

Hanayo just began staring at the blue-haired girl, observing her features. For enduring as much as she does, Kanan is truly gorgeous. Her blue hair perfectly tied in a ponytail that fell past her shoulders, her soft lips that compliment a smile sweeter than ice cream, slender and comforting arms that a cat could fall asleep in, large plush breasts that-  
She had to cut herself off. She already began to feel an all-too familiar stir in her pants. Of all time times to get a hard-on, why in front of her new friend?  
"I-I'm going to get changed," Hanayo blurts out, standing up and running into the diving shop.  
That was a bit sudden, Kanan thought. Maybe she ought to go with her, incase she needs help with something...  
Shutting the curtains, Hanayo began to feel precum trickling down her leg. Thank god she remembered to bring an extra towel, or else the shop would be left with a rather strange scent, and there's no way she could do that. Just as she turned around to undress, Kanan hops into the room, causing the brunette to scream.  
"Oh, sorry," Kanan stuttered, "I thought something was wrong, I wanted to make sure you were okay."  
Hanayo stood still, trying not to show off her less than desirable body. "I'm fine, really!"  
"You sure, Koizumi-san?" Kanan replied, taking note of the odd liquid next to her friend's foot, "Here, please let me help you sit down."  
"N-no, wait!" Hanayo tried to break free, but Kanan's iron grip turned the girl around and revealed what she so desperately wanted to keep secret.

What Kanan saw was very surprising. Her mouth couldn't help but let out a gasp as she had her eyes locked on what had to be the largest penis she ever saw, and attached to Hanayo no less. Her cock was truly something to behold, long enough to sit just below her knees while being as a soda can. Two orange-sized balls rested beneath it, covering her leaking folds. Hanayo's face was beet-red.  
"I-I'm sorry!" she shouts, scrambling to put her pants back on, "I didn't want you to see my embarrassing body!"  
Kanan rested her hand on her shoulder, catching the brunette off guard. "Hey, calm down," Kanan spoke softly, "You don't need to apologize."  
"But you-" The third year dived toward her, wrapping her in a loving embrace.  
"You don't need to get this upset about it, you know? Everyone's got something special."  
Hanayo blinked a few times. How is she not screaming? Why isn't she freaking out?  
"Here, lets go to my room. It'll be alright, trust me."

\--

Kanan was blushing. Hell, how could she not? This cute girl with a cock that could easily destroy her is standing in front of her, completely naked, watching her movements.  
"Its only fair if I show you, since I looked." Kanan muttered, taking off her sweatpants. What happened next took the air out of Hanayo. Resting on top of her thick thighs and toned legs were two cocks, one right next to the other planted just above her pussy. They weren't as big as Hanayo's penis, but were still impressive in size. If she had to guess, they were maybe ten or eleven inches each?  
"Kanan-chan," Hanayo mumbled, her hand covering her agape mouth.  
"We're gonna try something different now," Kanan said, undoing the clasps on her bra, "I think it can help you get more comfortable with yourself." The constraining garment falling gently to the floor, Kanan was now fully nude.  
It was something else entirely to see her naked. Her breasts were even bigger than earlier, maybe even bigger than Hanayo's own pair. The diver's toned abs were prominent, and her large hips and thick thighs were particularly enticing. This definitely set Hanayo over the edge, her half-erect girlcock just barely wrapping itself in her impressive bust.  
Kanan made her way to the nervous first year and made the first move. She seized her lips, locking them against hers. Their tongues dancing around each other with careful movements, momentarily stopping to catch their breath before repeating the process. Hanayo jumped as she felt Kanan's hand gently rub her cock, earning soft moans from the girl. The brunette began touching one of Kanan's dual members in response, continuing to affectionately kiss her. They both stopped and looked at each other, the both of them blushing, yearning for each other's bodies. Kanan lied down on her bed, leaning on her side. She lifted a finger to invite Hanayo, and the girl complied, crawling aboard. Hanayo turned around to face the other's crotch, and started to stroke Kanan's right cock. Kanan put her hand over her mouth to muffle her lewd noises, and followed suit by licking the tip of Hanayo's dick. Soon enough, both girls were giving each other somewhat rough blowjobs, with Kanan stroking the base of Hanayo's huge member while the other girl sucked one cock and jerked off the other.  
With both girls feeling such incredible pleasure, they began picking up speed, Hanayo unknowingly bucking her hips a little. She could feel her balls tensing up, her painfully hard cock diving in and out of Kanan's throat. With a cry, Hanayo pushed her member deeper into Kanan's gullet, unleashing a torrent of cum; it took Kanan a moment to swallow it. Licking her lips, she looked up and saw that Hanayo was still hard.  
"I-If it's not a problem, would you please...?" the brunette spread her legs, lifting her balls to reveal her pussy, already soaked.  
Kanan smiled. "Here, get on top of me."  
Hanayo slowly got up and knelt above the diver, her dick waving itself back and forth in front of the other girl's face. Kanan aimed her cock toward the brunette's entrance, and before she could even utter a word the first year slammed down onto her lap, the both of them crying out in sexual bliss. With this, Kanan began bucking her hips as Hanayo bounced on the cock, squeezing it tight.  
"Do you mind if I take the other hole?" Kanan asked, her breathing heavy.  
"P-Please!" the girl moaned. And in one swift motion, Kanan's second cock dived into the girl's ass, doubling the intense feelings they were experiencing.  
Hanayo put her arms by Kanan's head for support as she began to lower her back, causing her huge dick to slide inbetween Kanan's breasts, pressing them against her own. Now receiving a dual titfuck as well as two cocks inside of her, Hanayo was unable to even think anymore; but did she care? She was in a state of pure happiness, enjoying her friend's body in a way she couldn't even begin to imagine.  
In and out, Kanan's dual penises slid, her hips bucking wildly as she continued to drill the first year. Hanayo's precum lubricated her chest, making the simultaneous titfuck even more pleasurable as the giant cock ducked in and out of their makeshift titflesh tunnel.  
"Hanayo, I'm gonna cum!" Kanan cried, clenching her teeth as Hanayo's inner walls got tighter and squeezed her dicks even harder.  
"Cum with me then!" Hanayo gasps, speeding up her grinds, "Cum with me, Kanan-chan!"  
For that brief moment time seemed to stop as they both came to their climaxes, Kanan finishing inside the both of Hanayo's holes while the brunette plastered her friend's face in coatings of semen.

\--

Basking in the afterglow of their new regiment, the girls lied there as they stared off into space. As if to break the akward silence, Kanan sat up and dried herself off with a nearby towel. "So how was the exercise?"  
"It was amazing!" Hanayo responded, still catching her breath.  
"Times like these let you appreciate your body," Kanan smiled, "Don't you think?"  
After a few minutes of cleanup, Hanayo and Kanan were back outside, enjoying the familiar rays of the sun that lit up the quiet street. Hanayo turned toward Kanan and couldn't help but grin ear to ear.  
"I have a new outlook on my body thanks to you Kanan-chan," Hanayo beamed, "and maybe even some more confidence."  
"Thanks," Kanan replied, cracking an always comforting and soft smile, "and if you ever feel that down again, you know where I am!"

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like the lack of Hanayo and Kanan fics, so I ended up making one myself (even if it is just absolute trash.)  
> I also took inspiration from fics like Futanari Goddess by snakebit1995 and SaltyTeaFuta's works, which I would recommend if you want similar but better content.  
> And if you want to, please tell me how to improve the fic and whatnot. I might write more in the future.


End file.
